RWBY: Escape from the HaRen
by The Heretic Lord
Summary: Harem Jaune stories are pretty common today, but what about his teammate in green? What would happen if a not so oblivious boy happened to start his own harem? Well, in a school of warriors, the danger is bigger than normal. Join Ren as he tries to end his own harem and save his dear life before the girls get him. (Please forgive me for the lame title pun)
1. Chapter 1

**Since I like to do things different from any other, here it is! The first Harem Ren Story! Why? Because he needs one! While this is more of a prologue, this story will shift from past to present over and over (like Spider Man: Edge of Time)**

* * *

**RWBY: Escape from the HaRen**

**Chapter 1: Hunting Season: Ren Season**

* * *

"Clearly, you will have to taste my advanced cuisine before you can think of yours as better..."

"Ren, I found this awesome bookstore and I was thinking if we could go together or..."

"So, there is this night club..."

"Hehehe... You dance quite well, green boy..."

Ren had been backed against the wall.

Those phrases were flashing in his mind, as if he was starting to see his life go away by the day before.

Or was it today? He couldn't remember any longer.

Truth to be told, he expected something like that to happen to Jaune.

Even if by some game of destiny the curse would befall on him, his skills would help him to escape, right?

NO.

There is a limit to his powers. Escaping didn't work against this many women. He was already breathing heavily:

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Ugh!"

He held his left arm. It was broken. He couldn't try jumping off the window.

Run away?

Even tough he cracked the ice, his left leg still wasn't responding.

"Heeeey, Ren".

Her turquose eyes... They were filled with a strange danger.

Ren wasn't as oblivious as Jaune was with girls. He figured out that the harem route was happening to him.

The problem? He figured it out too late.

Harem stories had many things in common, like the strange endings. The story would end open, the protegonist would pick one girl or he could somehow end with all.

In a school designed to train warriors, the death ending seemed to be the most probable.

Pick one girl and the rest will kill you.

Try to go out with all and they will kill you.

Try to say "no" and they will kill you.

Ren gulped.

The door was shut, but in no time the other girls would attack. Besides, Nora was approaching in slow steps. Her eyes seemed to project lust.

Yes, the last option, the one of running away, apparently resulted in reverse rape.

"Err... Nora, please... Just calm down".

Nora smiled dreamily:

"I am calm, silly. Let me just take care of those clothes of yours".

Reasoning didn't work either!

Suddenly, he heard Jaune calling him:

"REN!"

That was it! His leader was still out there, the shining knight who would always help his friends! And, unlike the women, he wasn't part of Ren's harem.

Ren looked through the window of team JNPR's room. Down there, the entire team CRDL was beaten and in the ground.

Jaune was running away from something and shouting:

"Reeeen! Please, help! You are the only one left to help meeeee!"

If Ren could resist the pain of his broken arm, he would have facepalmed.

Jaune was being chased by Pyrrha:

"Come here, Jaune! I will be gentle... In the beginning..."

And following those two was Velvet.

Who would have known? Jaune had also been fighting his own girl problems.

Just when Ren thought it couldn't get any worse, he saw the Malachite sisters fighting against each other far away. Needless to say, they were also after him...

"Now..." Nora spoke. Ren turned while surprised. "Let us begin, Ren".

"Ugh..."

Escape was all but possible. Ren tried backing away, but was already against the wall.

'This is bad' he thought. 'I don't know how I started the harem, but one thing is for certain: I have to end it, and fast!'

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Heretic Lord is back with another story!**

**Why I decided to do harem Ren? Well, never seen someone do it.**

**Actually, during my other fic, I realized how funny it was writing Ren's reactions to Nora while Jaune would deal with his harem. So, I needed to do the opposite.**

**I NEEDED. My comedy sixth sense told me to.**

**Also, I am lazy and writing this was fun.**

**.**

**Hope you people liked it. Happy New Year!**

**Heretic, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reason to Run

**Escape from the HaRen**

**Chapter 2: Reason to Run**

* * *

'Could have been worse' he thought.

Nora grabbed him by his shirt and flipped him. Her strength was too big; his shirt was ripped and Ren crashed against the wall of the room.

'Yes... At least, I only have to deal with Nora here'.

Nora stopped her advances. At that moment, she was sniffing the stolen shirt:

"Hehehehe..."

'Darn it...' He thought. 'StormFlower were on my shirt...'

The boy looked around. There was still the window and he still had some aura. Also, his left leg was starting to respond.

Yes, he had to jump and hope to survive the fall with something broken.

Nora stopped sniffing the shirt and tied it to her neck, like a green scarf.

"Now... Time for your pants..."

At that moment...

BOOM

Ruby entered flying, propulsed by her scythe:

"REN!"

"Outta my way" Nora prepared her hammer and hit Ruby.

"Ouch!"

The girl in red let go of Crescent Rose and was sent away through the window.

The scythe fell right in front of Ren and the boy looked at it: 'that's it! My way of escaping... But... I can't run away from Nora...'

"Come over here, cutie" Nora was approaching him.

Ren's instincts activated. He grabbed Crescent Rose and held it with his life. At that moment...

"Found ya!"

Yang entered the room and readied Ember Celica she blushed upon looking at Ren, but then she turned her attention to Nora:

"Wait there, Ren. I am just going to take care of some business first".

It was clear that they were about to fight each other. Ren ran to the window right at the moment they attacked each other.

Yang's punch hit Nora's hammer in a draw and an explosion occurred, sending the boy in green flying.

"Argh!"

He wanted to have used Crescent Rose to slow his descent by holding himself to the wall, but that strategy would be no more.

New strategy: slow his fall by shooting.

"Ugh".

Ren readied the weapon with his right arm and aimed at the ground:

BANG BANG BANG.

Ren noticed too late there was someone bellow him on the ground.

CRASH.

"Argh" he rolled and let go of the scythe. The boy was now lying on the ground.

Suddenly, he heard Jaune's voice:

"REN! Thank you so much! Wait... Why are you shirtless again?"

The green boy turned his head to the side. The Malachite sisters were far away, defeated on the ground. Velvet was closer and Pyrrha... Was on the spot he crashed.

Ren shook his head and looked at Jaune:

"I will tell you later. I need help! NOW!"

* * *

Feel minutes later...

Jaune managed to help Ren go through the woods of the Emerald Forest and they stopped in front of the lake.

Ren sat on the ground:

"This is good... This is perfect... They won't find us easily here. We may have one hour... Maybe two hours?"

"Dude" Jaune called him. "Isn't it better if you go to the infirmary?"

Ren looked at him in the eyes:

"Were do you think they got me in the start?!"

"Uhh... Wait, in the way you mentioned even Ruby was after you, right?"

"Yes?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head:

"Yeah... How did you?"

"I really don't know" he answered calmly. "I mean, I barely interacted with her. But... There was that time she asked me to bake her cookies and... Now I don't know anything anymore".

Jaune supressed his laugh:

"Ruby is after you because you baked her cookies".

Ren got angry:

"That's besides the point! I... I need to escape them! I need to find a way to escape the harem! To end it before they get me!"

"Is it so bad? You got girls falling for you, dude. How can they cause such fear on you".

Ren felt the fear of saying what he was about to say, as if one of the girls listened the situation would grow even more out of control:

"Jaune, you have no idea! Besides the fact they all can kill me with their bare hands, each of them has... Peculiarities. They aren't as normal as we thought when you get to know them!"

Jaune knew Ren was saying the truth, but was a bit skeptical:

"Is it so bad?"

"FOUND YOU!"

Both of the boys turned surprised. The girl who called them was Weiss, with her sword in hand.

Ren turned to Jaune worried:

"Please help me!"

Jaune gave him a confident smile:

"No problem".

But Weiss soon attacked with her blade. A wave of ice froze Jaune on spot and she advanced.

The girl attacked him with the blade, sending him flying into the lake.

Ren looked at all of it dumbfounded. There went his only salvation. His leader was easily defeated and although Ren could still move, his left arm was broken and he was weaponless.

Weiss turned to him and smiled:

"Hehehe..."

She grabbed him by the left arm and Ren's face twisted in pain while she smiled at such sight.

Weiss threw him at the ground and sat on top of him:

"Bad boy... Running away from me. No problems, let me just..."

'Here she comes!' He thought.

Weiss advanced with her lips. Ren turned his face to the side, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"You evaded, huh? Think you can do it again? Hehehe..."

Ren somehow managed to avoid the next attacks, receiving kisses on both cheeks and on his forehead, but Weiss only smiled at him:

"Hehehehe... Bad boy. Seems like I need to punish you".

'Oh no!' He thought. 'Nononono! Not this again!'

Weiss tightened his grip on his broken arm:

"Argh!"

And she advanced, aiming at his right ear.

BITE.

"Ugh... Ouch... Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Yes... Each of the girls had one of their peculiarities.

Weiss stopped biting and looked at him in the eyes. Ren noticed she was blushing and drooling:

"You are so cute when you make such expressions".

Ren discovered the hard way that under that could exterior, Weiss was a sadist.

The girl averted her gaze:

"But there is no problem doing it, right?! After all, it is love! Now... How am I going to punish you? Hmm... How about the nose?"

But she wasn't just any sadist...

Weiss was actually...

A hardcore sadist.

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Hehehe...**

**Well, I actually planned to make Blake the sadist...**

**But... Well, I actually have this friend that kept biting me on the neck...**

**Weiss actually reminded me of her a lot. So, why not?**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Happy New Year again!**

**Heretic, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape from the HaRen**

**Chapter 3: Chase in the present / Surprise attack in the past**

* * *

Pyrrha didn't know exactly what happened.

She had defeated the Malachite sisters and out of nowhere fainted.

Nevertheless, her goal was clear as her mind: find Jaune.

He could be a good leader, but despair always clouded his mind. As such, finding the traces from where he went was nothing for a huntress-in-training.

Now, Pyrrha just needed to cross some woods more. She already knew where she was going: the lake in front of the emerald forest.

"... Ow ow ow!" She heard someone screaming.

'What happened?' She thought. 'Was it Ren?'

"Aaaaaahhh!"

"I am coming!" She started running.

In front of the lake, she encountered a bizarre sight: Ren was lying shirtless on the ground with Weiss on top of him while she bit his nose.

Ren was expressing deep pain in his face, almost as if he was out of aura to protect himself:

"Pyrrha?"

"What is going on?" She asked curious and surprised.

Weiss stop bitting Ren and turned to her:

"Excuse me, don't you see we are busy here?"

Pyrrha blushed and started walking away:

"Oh, sorry!"

As soon as she remembered she was searching for Jaune, however, she stopped and turned:

"Did any of you see Jaune?"

Ren thought: 'that's it! If I turn Pyrrha against Weiss...'

"He is on the lake".

"What?!" Pyrrha was surprised. "Why?!"

Ren pointed at Weiss in a way only Pyrrha could see. The red head turned to the snow girl:

"Oh no, you did not".

And readied her weapon.

Weiss got off Ren:

"Wait just a bit, okay" and turned to Pyrrha: "you are on the way, get out".

Ren got up, waited until he was out of their attention, and ran away as soon as he noticed they would start a fight.

The woods were repetitive, the boy was out of aura and his injuries weren't helping.

While running, he ripped part of the fabric of his pants that covered his right ankle and started doing a makeshift sling for his arm.

'This is bad... This is really bad... I need to find a way to run without leaving traces behind. I need to get new clothes too, if they were on my room, those must be gone by now... And...'

Ren touched his nose. He knew it was already covered by a bruise.

'I need to find a healer... I have to escape. Blake, Weiss and Nora can put my life in risk... Darn it! Why couldn't I have noticed it any sooner? It was obvious the harem was starting by that time...'

'When I had to fight Nora in a sparring match...'

* * *

In the past...

"Oh. My. God".

Nora looked at the announcement in her scroll dumbfounded.

She and Ren were supposed to spar against each other in front of the entire class.

'Oh no' she thought. 'What if I go to hard on him? What if I break something? He would be sent to the infirmary! And then... Someone would... Need to take care of him?'

'Someone... Would need to feed him... And keep helping him... And get his attention... And then he would fall in love with me... And then we would kiss and...'

In a few seconds, Nora's concern over Ren's safety mutated into hope of the future and fantasies. A ominous aura was emitted from the girl.

'Yes! That's it! Breaking him is my perfect opportunity to claim his heart! Wait for me, Ren. I am going to send you to the infirmary!'

* * *

Later. In the past...

The whole class was ready to watch the fight that was about to begin. The screens were showing their aura gauge.

Pyrrha turned to Jaune:

"I am kind of worried. I don't think it will be easy for any of them, I mean... They always seem so... You know..."

Jaune looked at her confidently:

"That's why we don't have to worry".

Pyrrha was confused:

"I... Don't get it?"

"Pyrrha, they won't fight at all. They will probably pull a stunt, or one of them will forfeit the match. That's how it will go. Ren and Nora would never think about harming each other".

Pyrrha smiled at such realization.

"Yes... I guess you are right".

As soon as the fight started:

Ren threw his guns at the ground:

"No..."

In that small amount of time, many students were both surprised and admired the boy.

Jaune smiled, but soon he felt despair. Just when Ren threw away his weapons, he saw Nora's gauge drop by half, a powerful attack.

'No... She can't be that reckless...'

Jaune tried to shout:

"Ren!"

It was as if time was flowing slower. Ren didn't notice her quick approach:

"I will not fi-"

He stopped talking.

Magnhild hit him in the stomach. Pyrrha saw in fear his aura gauge dropping to zero and the boy spitting blood as the impact threw him away.

* * *

Later...

Eventually, Nora got scolded by Pyrrha, Jaune and team RWBY. Ren was sent to the infirmary.

"I know, okay!" Said Nora. "I messed up and now Ren is... So that's why you must let me go! I have to make up for him!"

"No" said Pyrrha.

"Whaaaat?!" Nora was displeased.

"You have nearly killed him. You will not visit him until he gets released".

Nora got worried by losing such chance. Quickly, she turned to Jaune:

"Jaune, please, you have to-"

Pyrrha pulled him from the left arm:

"Nononono!"

Nora held his other arm and pulled him too:

"I need to help Ren!"

"Argh!" Jaune groaned in pain. Both of the girls were strong. It was as if his arms would be teared off at any moment.

Team RWBY was observing the scene surprised.

Ruby was the first to speak:

"Should we..."

Weiss was admiring the scene. However, she kept her emotions under control and a calm tone:

"No. It is only fair that team JNPR decide what to do with their members".

"Yes..." Said Blake. "But still... You saw Ren. He was hit in surprise. He didn't want to fight a friend and now his situation is grave. Someone has to go stay by his side".

* * *

Back in the present...

Ren already had readied his sling and was walking through the woods, careful to not leave any trace behind.

'Yes... I remember it clearly. That day I discovered that Nora is what people call a yandere'.

Now that he looked back, there were plenty of signs about it, such as when she suggested to break Cardin's legs.

'Ugh, how could I have been such an idiot? There were plenty of signs that the harem route was starting!'

Ren knew that that day, that incident, was merely the beginning, the catalyst of the chaos that soon followed.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..."

The boy was out of aura. His body was already at it's limit.

'I have to hold on... Weiss might be busy, but there are still other girls after me...'

Suddenly, Ren felt something being tied to his leg. 'Oh no!'

The ribbom was pulled, making the boy fall to the ground.

Just after that, he felt the extra weight of someone stepping on his back.

"Good to see you again, Ren. Ready to continue the 'act'?"

He recognized that voice.

Blake took off the sling of his arm.

Ren dared to look at her. The girl who was stepping on him was blushing and holding playfully the sling. The boy tried reasoning:

"Blake... My arm is broken. Can you please give that back?"

Blake stepped harder on him and smiled while shaking her head:

"Nope! You are doing it all wrong. Did you forget the dialogues? Hehehe..."

Yes... The danger was bigger now.

Weiss was a hardcore sadist, Nora was a yandere...

Blake stomped him further.

"Argh!"

"Did you forget? You have to ask nicely. Beg... Or maybe..." Blake blushed further. "Since it's you, I may allow you to lick my feet as an apology".

Ironically, while Blake constantly fought for equality...

Ren discovered that the girl was ideed...

A dominatrix.

* * *

**Heretic notes:**

**Hmm... Now I am kind of out of ideas... Maybe the next one shall be a masochist, but it's harder since Ren is the lead of the haRen (I can't get tired of this pun).**

**Weiss - hardcore sadist**

**Nora - yandere**

**Blake - dominatrix**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Heretic, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Starting to Recover**

* * *

**In the past...**  
Ren opened his eyes and saw he was in a white bed.  
"Ugh..." pain filled his stomach. "Where am I?"  
"Oh! About time you woke up!" He heard a cheefurl female voice.  
He turned his face to the side and met Yang.  
"What... Where?"  
"Easy there, noble warrior. Nora hit you hard".  
"In my head?"  
"In your stomach".  
"I fainted due to a hit in my stomach?"  
Yang awkwardly laughed a bit:  
"You see... Nora went to attack you right away... So, there wasn't much you could have done".  
Ren rested his head on the pillow:  
"Where is... The rest of my team?"  
"It's a long story... You see, Pyrrha isn't letting Nora come to see you".  
"What? Why?"  
Yang scratched the back of her head:  
"I think she is trying to punish her somehow. Reverse psychology or something".  
"And Jaune?"  
"He... Is kind of wrapped right now between Nora and Pyrrha".  
Ren smirked. 'Typical. Well, good luck, Jaune'. He turned to Yang:  
"And you?"  
"Me? You see, Blake thought you would need company for a while. Team RWBY is here to help you. Although we need to take turns, you know? Doctor Derek Stiles said that only one person could stay at a time. So... Here I am! Anything you need, just ask".  
'Well...' Ren thought. 'Could have been worse. I mean, I am alive, Nora must be regretting what she did, but will eventually forget about it, my team is fine and I got company... Could have been worse'.

* * *

**In the present...**  
'This can't get worser!'

* * *

**Back in the past...**  
Yang's scroll rung and she started reading the message. Ren spoke:  
"Well, Yang, I am grateful for your concern. There isn't much I need, but there is a book that I was reading and... Yang?"  
Yang was few steps away from the door and turned to him smiling:  
"Sorry, Ren. Gotta go now, bye!"  
'What? Wait, what?!' He thought.  
"What about the..." He tried to call her, but Yang got out and closed the door. "Great... Alone again... At least it's peaceful... Being alone..."

* * *

Jaune was walking through the corridor.  
He somehow managed to get away from Pyrrha and Nora. Now he needed to see Ren. The blonde was quite concerned for his friend after all.  
"Wait there, Jaunny-boy".  
Jaune stopped. He recognized that voice and turned around.  
"Cardin..."

* * *

Blake was few steps away from the infirmary.  
She, just like the rest of her team, and Ren's team, and the espectators of the match, was concerned with him.  
The girl in black entered the infirmary.  
The sight was... Interesting...  
The boy with pink eyes was sitting in bed. A blanket covered his waist down. He had bandages covering his stomach, but his chest was still exposed...  
Muscles of a warrior...  
'I'd step him' she though, but then she mentally shook her head.  
She noticed he was reading a book. When she got closer, he glanced at her only moving the eyes:  
"Hello, Blake" Ren resumed his reading.  
Blake got closer and sat on a chair near the bed:  
"I assume Yang already told you?"  
Ren nodded. She continued:  
"Well... I shall be the one keeping you company for now..."  
"Thank you..." Ren continued reading.

...

It was strange for Blake to feel awkward.  
Now she knew how people felt when she was trying to read her books while they kept talking.  
'Think, Blake. What did Ruby do to get you to talk to her?'  
"What is it about?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"Your book? What is it about?"  
"Well..." Ren tried concentrating a little. Not many people asked what he read. "It's about norse mythology, but in recent days. This boy, Sieg, discovers he is the son of Thor, but it happened when somebody stole the eye of Odin, then he needs to..." Ren realized he was talking too much with vague words. "Err... Sorry, I am not good at explaining things... It's just that... If you read, you would understand".  
'He likes books too...' She thought.  
Blake kept her calm exterior and gave him a simple smile:  
"Interesting... Maybe you can lend it to me later".

* * *

Jaune's side.  
The blonde's brain wasn't processing very well what he was talking about with Cardin:  
"So... Let me get this straight, you want me to help you apologize to Velvet?"  
"Wha?! No! I don't want to 'apologize'... I want to... Tell her I will stop... And ask her not to be angry with me..."  
"Isn't it the same as apologizing?"  
"Aw forget it!" Cardin started walking away "I knew you wouldn't help".  
"Waht?"

Processing... Processing... Processing...

Jaune ran and stopped in front of Cardin:  
"Okay, I will help! It's just... Too sudden, y'know?"  
Cardin had an annoyed expression:  
"Okay?"  
"But... Why do you want to apolo-" Cardin raised his first. "Stop teasing her?" Jaune quickly changed his words.  
"I dunno, man! What do you want from me?! I just..." Cardin tined down his tone. "Started doing this to some people..." Almost whispering: "and should do for her too..." Inaudible whipering: "and then to you..."  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you..."  
"SHUT UP! Are you gonna help me or not?!"

* * *

Blake was starting to get interested in the boy in green, but she knew the time for her to leave ha arrived.  
"Sorry, Ren. Oobleck's class is about to start, so..."  
He nodded:  
"Do not worry. I shall be fine alone".  
Blake nodded and got out of the room.  
Ren observed her walk out and quickly covered his chest with the blanket. 'Thank god! I don't know how long I could keep that calm exterior with a cute girl near me while shirtless'.

* * *

**In the future...**  
"Please, Blake?"  
She shook her head:  
"Nope! You doing it all wrong, Ren... The script! Do you remember it?"  
Ren would have sighed if Blake didn't somehow rip his underwear without ripping his pants.  
As a note, she stored it in her backpack and he was still scared of what more could be inside it. Masks? Chains? A whip?  
So, he had to play by her rules:  
"Please, my queen?"  
Blake blushed and giggled:  
"Hehehe... You are so cute when you beg... Now, kiss my feet".

* * *

Blake was walking through the hallway.  
'Fascinating... Ren is... Just like the Lone Ninja...'  
The Ninjas of Love wasn't a simple book. It had a fascinating story, also packed with S, M and H scenes.  
Ren, who went against the rules and didn't fight his dear friend, was just like one of the protagonists... and Blake got interested in him. Meeting the 'Lone Ninja' in real life?  
'It's a dream come true' she thought.  
The best part? The Ninjas of Love would soon receive a theater adaptation in Vale.  
"Hehehe... Maybe I should take him with me..."

* * *

**In the present...**  
**Jaune's side...**  
*GASP*  
His head finally met fresh air... Finally able to breath...  
"Ah... Ah... Ah..."  
"Jaune? Is that you?" A female voice called him.  
He felt a hand on his hood when he was pulled above the water. When he turned his face, he identified a fellow bonde student:  
"Yang? Ah... Ah... Thanks a lot..."  
She carefully let the boy go in the grass, where he sat.  
"No problems" she said. "By the way, did you see Ren?"  
'Wait' he thought. 'Ren said that he was being chased by girls... Yang helped me, but...' Jaune noticed she was carrying a strange bag. 'Maybe it's best to try helping him out...'  
"I guess he went back to Beacon, Yang".  
She smiled:  
"Thanks, Jaune, bye" and ran away.  
Jaune watched as she got out of his view.  
"Wow... She sure is eager... Good thing I don't have to worry about girls chasing me".  
"FOUND YOU!" He heard a female's voice.  
"NO! I did" he heard another, but very similar, female's voice.  
'I guess I said it too soon...' He turned his head to the side and met the Malachite sisters in school uniform coming from the woods.

* * *

Yang was running through the forest.  
'Don't worry, Ren...'  
She opened the bag she was carrying. Inside it there were some makeup, a beautiful green dress, black and pink stockings, some other female stuff and cat ears.  
'Got some clothes for ya. We are going to have a bit of sinful pleasure. All. Night. Long'.

* * *

**Heretic notes:**  
**Furry and crossdressing fetishes mean that, right? Oh well, at least she is still a lovable sex maniac.**  
**What? People go for BlakeXYang all the time, but since Blake is Ren's now, I guess she would still want someone with similar appeal.**  
**Anyway, I am guessing next chapter will focus a bit more on how past Ren discovered Blake's peculiarities.**  
**Also, as you saw, Jaune is in a bit of girl trouble too. Ren is at fault for part of it.**  
**Favorite quote I wrote today? Blake's: "I'd step him". Hahahahahah!**  
**Ahem!**  
**Hope you liked what you read.**  
**Heretic, out!**


End file.
